breath of life
by Never the End127
Summary: Skye gets between Ward and Coulson at gunpoint.


**Skye gets between Ward and Coulson at gunpoint. Written as a warm up for nanowrimo. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skye alwas thought that pain was fairly straightforwards. Sex=good. Getting Stabbed in the Face=bad.<p>

But now she's realizing there's more than one kind of agony. There are millions of different kinds- aching, throbbing, stinging, grieving, and this revelation would be much more enlighteningly poetic if she didn't get it in the middle of a damn firefight between Coulson and Ward.

"Skye. Back. Down." Coulson doesn't lower his gun, glowering at Ward over Skye's head, the two of them trying to manuever around her, with her struggling to stay in the center.

"Stop it," she cries, half pleading, half ordering, and the ice in their eyes scares her. "Please, stop!"

"Skye, get out of the way." Ward says levelly. "I won't kill him."

"Damn right." The noise Coulson makes is nothing short of a growl. There are streaks of red on his starched gray collar, his fingers curled around the triggar with a kind of malicious determination.

"Phill," May's voice is calm, but Skye knows she's desperate as she calls his name from the sidelines. "Stop. One of you is going to hit her."

"Skye, move."

They're facing each other, point blank, and if anyone fires a shot there's no way it won't hit, reguardless of who's the casualty and who's the assaultant.

"_Ward_." Skye pleads.

"Skye." Both of them answer, but neither lowers his gun.

And then it happens.

It's a mistake, Skye knows, because Coulson would never fire even near her unless he thought it would save her life.

Ward starts to advance towards her, not lowering the gun and his arm tenses as he starts to lower his firearm.

Coulson shoots, and Ward shoots, and if Skye had done nothing the bullets probably wouldn't have done anything but rebound and kill Simmons.

But she does.

"_Enough_!"

Everything flashes red, then white, then there's blood on Skye's hands but it isn't her own. Then it's gone, and so are the guns, and there's nothing around them.

When it's over, everyone lies unconscious at her feet.

Ward crumples to his side, his left shoulder slamming into the concrete. The gun clatters from his hand.

Simmons, her tears still fresh and flowing steadily has collapsed on the stairwell, her arm hanging loosely over the iron railing. Fitz had tried to reach her and fell, but safely, angled backwards as he fell with his head cusioned on the hood of his coat. Melinda May, Trip and Bobbi are all sprawled across each other, and Coulson is face down on the dusty floor.

There's no blood. There was in her vision. Simmons's blood.

What could have happened.

And what Skye made happen.

They're all at her feet, all silent, all sleeping. Unhurt, most of them.

Skye flicks her wrist and the cartriadges of ammo snap free from their guns and belts, skidding clumsily across the floor towards her.

Skye's breath is vapor in the air, but she doesn't feel cold.

Everything inside and out of her is burning hot, seering with strength, and Skye wants to make things happen again.

She sucks in a breath and makes them wake up, forcing the breath into their lungs and conciousness into their minds. Simmons shifts restlessly in Fitz's arms, and Ward groans.

Skye feels giddy, knowing that she can make them whatever she wants.

There's power under her very skin, and Skye can't even begin to think of what she'll do with it now, now that it's free, now that it's hers.

Being human was nice. But everything has to come to an end.

Much like their lives. The science people's and the haunting shadow of a man who claims to love her. The Director and the woman who protects him, along with the agents who lie scattered at her feet, pulling themselves back together slowly with every stretch of the seconds she allows to pass.

She exists to end things, and these humans seem like the perfect place to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for bearing with me- sorry if this seems weird, Nano is kind of stressing me out and I'm in a pretty angsty mood. Let me know if you want a sequel, or more explaination as to what's going on with Skye.<strong>


End file.
